Loving Her
by brunette-lady23
Summary: She was a she-dwarf who was determined to help. Regardless of whether they wanted her help or not. He was the dwarf who took notice. Would he take notice of his burgeoning feelings too? A collection of Kili/OC scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my new story. I haven't posted on here for quite some time but have continued to enjoy reading other people's writing. _The Hobbit _has inspired me to put my fingers to the keys again and write something myself. I'm very aware that I have the tendency to lose interest halfway through a story so I have held back from beginning a full story myself. However I have recently discovered a wonderful story which has given me an idea. _His Lioness _by _lovemelike_ has inspired me to consider writing a series of scenarios or standalone oneshots that could be linked together into one longer narrative if so desired. This will allow me to write when inspiration hits and I won't be constricted to a linear story line.

The following scenario has been flying around my head for a while and I decided to just sit down and write it. I hope you like it. Also please go and read _His Lioness_ if you like Fili/OC stories. It's amazing.

* * *

**1**

Thorina stared around at her surroundings in amazement. She turned her head to the right and then back to the left, trying to take in all that was before her. The elegant architecture echoed and blended into the mountain scenery and dappled sunlight glinted off the rooftops. The she-dwarf had never seen anything quite like it before and was unable to deny the beauty of Rivendell.

Her companions seemed to disagree with her though, mumbling and grumbling as they all made their way into the elven refuge that lay in the foothills of the Misty Mountains. They came to a stop in a courtyard at the base of an elegant staircase and gathered together, quietening as a dark haired elf appeared at the top of the staircase.

Thorina stepped around the muttering Gloin and stared up at the descending elf as he glided down the stone stairs. A hand clamped down on her arm and she was pulled backwards and manoeuvred between the two youngest dwarves in the company. Kili released her arm and slipped an arm around her waist, pinning her to his side.

"Stay back and don't draw attention to yourself," he told her, glancing at her briefly before looking forward once again.

Thorina frowned and shoved his arm away, trying to slip around him to get a closer look at the male elf. Kili's golden haired brother restrained her and gave a quick shake of his head. She sighed and settled for peering around Bofur and Dwalin who had moved in front of her.

Gandalf was greeting the elf and she stood up on her tiptoes trying to hear what they were saying. She had never seen an elf before and she marvelled at the elf's height and bearing. She didn't understand her kin's hatred for the elves and certainly didn't share it. Thorina believed in forgiveness and second chances and she didn't think it was fair to blame an entire race for the decisions of a select few. She could even understand the elven king's reluctance to put his own kin at risk.

A horn sounded suddenly, spurring the dwarves to mill around and grapple with their weapons. The young she-dwarf was pushed into the centre of the group and encircled as more elves approached the courtyard on horseback. The large horses pranced around them, circling the dwarves and causing them to crowd even closer together. The armoured elves looked down at them as the dwarves grunted and brandished their weapons.

Thorina stared up at them in awe, trying to take in all that was happening. She itched to dart forward and study the other race more closely but Kili had taken hold of her arm again and was sticking close by her side.

While she didn't dislike the elves, the young Durin heirs definitely shared their uncle's feelings on the matter. Fili and Kili both glared at the circling elves with distrust, shielding the dark haired female behind them. She briefly marvelled at their fierce expressions before she was distracted as one elf jumped gracefully down from his horse. The elegantly dressed elf, who was clearly someone important, approached the grey wizard and embraced him formerly.

Realising that this elf was Lord Elrond she gasped aloud, causing Kili to frown at her and hush her sharply. Bofur moved to shield her as Elrond turned in their direction. She waited a few moments and then peeked around Bofur's hat to find that Gandalf had engaged Elrond in discussion once again.

She was pulled backwards into Kili's chest and she glanced up at the dark haired dwarf. He frowned and ducked down to whisper harshly in her ear. "Do you ever listen? I told you to be quiet."

Kili's words irritated her and she opened her mouth to tell him so but Fili elbowed her and she quietened at once. Kili loosened his hold and she slid out from his arms, moving closer to Fili. She listened as Lord Elrond spoke briefly to Thorin and she sighed at the unfriendly tone their leader used to reply. Elrond didn't seem greatly affected by Thorin's rudeness and in response spoke words that she'd never heard before. She had no idea what was being said but the language was undeniably beautiful and it entreated her to slide out from behind her protectors and inch closer.

Gloin obviously didn't share her view and stomped forward, harrumphing and demanding that the elf translate what he was saying. Gandalf hushed the angry dwarf and explained that they were being offered food. Thorina's spirit lightened and she nodded her head, silently declaring that she would very much like to take the elves up on their offer.

Her stomach gave an agreeable rumble and she gasped as Elrond's eyes found hers between the broad shoulders of her companions.

"You have a she-dwarf with you?" His tone seemed surprised and he glanced at Gandalf before stepping towards the group. "Please, let me see you little one."

Her eyes widened and automatically flew to Kili's. The dwarf moved to grasp her hand with one of his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She didn't think it wise to ignore the direct order of Lord Elrond but her bravado had abruptly left her. It was one thing to gaze at someone in wonder, another thing entirely to meet that person eye to eye. She looked down and gazed at the strong hand enclosing hers and straightened her back to make herself feel as tall as possible. Even at her full height her eyes only just reached Kili's scruffy chin but the action helped steady her nerves. She took a deep breath before pushing her way forward past her companions towards Elrond. She didn't relinquish her hold on Kili's hand and he was forced to follow her, unable to stop the determined female. The other dwarves yelled and tried to stop her but she barrelled onwards until she was standing in front of the group bringing Kili up beside her.

Elrond watched as Thorin stepped up on her other side. Both males scowled at him but he ignored them to study the she-dwarf, his mouth twitching into a small smile. The petite female with the mass of dark brown hair appeared to be startlingly fragile when flanked by her male companions. Whilst her companions boasted the broad solid physiques that dwarves were known for, the female was svelte but shapely. Her softly rounded curves hinted at her dwarvish strength and rather complimented her pleasing appearance.

He noted the young dwarf on her left was holding her hand and raising an eyebrow he glanced at Thorin. "You allowed a female to join you on your travels."

Thorin opened his mouth to reply but Gandalf spoke first. "Thorina has proved quite useful. She knows how to cook and she has mended my frayed robe and Ori's overcoat-"

"I unwillingly allowed her," interrupted Thorin. "However she will be departing from our group soon enough." Both Gandalf and Thorina glared at him. Kili glanced at his uncle and then at the she-dwarf, his expression unreadable. Thorin spared his young charge a glance and lifted his chin. "I will see her to safety and then we will be on our way."

Thorina folded her arms and kicked at the ground with her booted foot. She was well aware that her time with the company was short lived as Thorin had made it very clear that he would not allow her to journey with them for long. Nevertheless she had hoped she could persuade him that she wasn't completely useless. She desperately wanted to make him proud.

She glanced at Kili. She knew that part of the reason she had sneaked away from home was her utter aversion to the idea of being left behind by him. She didn't relish the thought of being abandoned by her guardian or Fili either.

She knew she had very little to offer them in terms of skill but she could hold a bow and she knew some simple defensive moves with a sword. Fili and Kili had made sure of that. She wasn't completely defenceless.

None of the other dwarves seemed terribly happy to have her accompanying them. She knew it was because they feared for her safety. While Kili and Fili both appeared pleased to see her, the two young dwarves had been quick to berate her, telling her that she had taken a great risk by following them.

Elrond seemed to be placated by this momentarily. "You must all be tired and hungry. I bid you rest and recover from your travels."

Thorina nodded glumly and moved to follow after the dark haired elf as he turned to leave the courtyard. Kili moved with her, clutching her hand to his chest and giving it a squeeze.

"Thorin just means to protect you. I promise to not leave you anywhere you are not happy." His words calmed her and she gave him a feeble smile. "That's better. Come, let's rest."

* * *

**AN: **Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This story will not be following a linear format and I will be writing what I'm inspired to write when I'm inspired to write it. That explains this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert or favourited it. I really appreciate it. I do not own anything that is rocognisable from Tolkien's work.

* * *

**2**

"Rina, you're not coming with us," said Thorin. "You should not have followed us." Thorina looked aghast and opened her mouth to retaliate. "Oh no, don't pretend you didn't already know that would be my answer."

"But I could help," she pleaded, following him as he moved over to the fireplace. Kili and Fili were looking at her with indecipherable looks on their faces. She glanced at them desperately but neither of them moved to do anything. "I thought you would appreciate more help."

Thorin looked back from where he was braced against the mantelpiece. "And what help would you be?"

Thorina winced at his sharp words. "I-I can cook and I can s-sew," she stammered.

"Oh yes, that will be greatly beneficial. I'm sure your _expertise _will be very useful." The stern older dwarf shook his head and scoffed. "You'll just be a burden."

Thorina swallowed convulsively and took a step back as if his words were a physical force. Her face fell and she looked down at the floor. Thorin noticed her face fall and hesitated before stepping towards her. "I'm sorry Rina."

Thorina shrugged and moved out of his reach. "I didn't realise I was so much trouble." Her voice was cold and cutting. She let out a short laugh. "And here I thought that you would be pleased for any help you could get."

Fili glanced between her uncle and friend, his gut clenching at the sadness pouring from her voice. "Thorina-"

"Oh no Fili, your uncle is right. I would only get in the way," she interrupted. She turned her head and swiped at her cheek.

"I'm doing this for your own safety. This journey is going to be difficult. You've never been subjected to the horrors that we will probably see," said Thorin quietly. "And I don't want you to be."

"I've been working hard on my lessons. Kili and Fili have been teaching me how to fight," she said, looking up at Thorin pleadingly. "You've let them help."

"Kili and Fili have been learning to fight since they could walk," replied Thorin. "Their skills will be extremely useful. We will need them before this journey is over."

Thorina looked over at the young dwarves and saw them both shift awkwardly on the spot. Balin stood in the doorway with the small hobbit Bilbo. Balin was frowning sadly at her and Bilbo just looked confused. She sifted frantically through her thoughts, trying to think of something that could persuade her guardian to allow her to join them. "I can heal too! I've been training in that too. These dwarves may have plenty of brawn but none of you are particularly skilled in the art of medicine."

Thorin sighed at her obvious enthusiasm. Fili chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. "She has a good point there. She's mended many of our wounds over the years." The dwarf with the braided moustache smiled affectionately at the young dwarf girl. "Hasn't she Kili?"

His unusually quiet brother gave a small smile. "That she has."

Thorin moved to sit down and lowered his face into his hands. "Those were cuts from play fights. She has no experience in dealing with the injuries that a dragon is capable of inflicting."

"I am here!" exclaimed Thorina. "Shouldn't I be allowed to decide if I think I am capable of joining you?" She glared up at Thorin, tightening her small hands into fists before frustratedly pushing her curling hair out of his face. This action only emphasised the girl's youth and Thorin closed his eyes as his instinct screamed that she was far too young to be venturing out on this journey.

"You are ten years younger than Kili," he responded. "And you are... well..."

Thorina bristled with anger and straightened up. "I'm female, yes. Are you really going to use that as an excuse for why I can't take part?"

Thorin looked at Balin, who was shaking his head worriedly, then turned back to Thorina. "I am just saying this journey won't be pleasant. I don't think you're prepared for that." His face fell and he fixed the female with a firm look. "I promised your parents that I would look after you. They trusted me with your safety. What would your father say if he knew I was allowing you to walk head on into danger?"

Thorina frowned and shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her mother and father. "T-They would want me to help you. Like you helped them."

The usually stoic Thorin looked down and then back up, his eyes sorrowful. "You can help me by staying behind and keeping safe. I am sorry but this journey is too dangerous for you."

She was very tempted to stamp her foot but the look on his face halted her. He looked as haunted as she felt. Thorin and Thorina's parents had been close friends and after her mother had died he had promised her father that he would look after her if anything happened to him. He was just trying to keep his promise.

Kili and Fili looked on, each wanting to lend their support to the two dwarves in front of them, but both unsure of what to say. They had watched the young she-dwarf grow up and knew of the grief she kept locked inside her.

The elder dwarf Balin chose that moment to speak up. "Thorin speaks wisely lassie. We do not know what we will face once we reach Erebor."

Thorina nodded her head before lowering it to stare morosely at her booted feet. She knew there was nothing more she could say. Thorin was fiercely loyal and would keep his word to her father for as long as he lived.

This had been a completely wasted journey. She should have known her guardian wouldn't budge on this matter. He had already stated, completely irrevocably, that she was to stay behind and have no part in this quest. Stupidly she had thought if she followed them he would have no choice but to let her join them.

Packing up a few supplies she had sneaked out from her home in the Blue Mountains and followed Kili and Fili as they made their way to this meeting at the home of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. She had kept out of sight until they had reached the hobbit-hole in the Shire, wanting to both surprise them and ensure she couldn't be turned around and sent back. There had been a few close calls, moments when she was sure she had been found out. She was certainly no expert at being a sleuth and deemed it wise to keep a fair distance between her and the dwarf brothers at all time.

She had enjoyed studying them from afar, giggling at the mischief they got up to and enjoying their enthusiasm as they set out on their journey. Her eyes had repeatedly strayed to the younger dwarf, admiring his long wavy hair and his rough jaw line. She would scold herself whenever this happened and tear her eyes away so she could find some food and get some rest. She was always on alert though, waiting for Kili and Fili to pack up and move on.

She had finally made her presence known after the brothers entered Bilbo Baggins's home, following after them and knocking gently on the door. The hobbit can't have moved far from the door because it was pulled open instantly after which she was greeted by a rather cross Bilbo. He had quietened on realising she was a she and stammered a much more polite welcome before standing aside and letting her in.

The little hobbit had appeared very confused by the evening's events and Thorina had felt a little sorry for him. She had introduced herself and held out her hand, making sure to smile brightly. She had wanted to reassure him that dwarves could be civilised.

"Good evening, M-Miss Thorina" he had said, shaking her hand. "I-I wasn't expecting any visitors so you'll have to excuse me for being so ill-prepared."

Thorina had waved away his apology. "Oh don't worry about that Mr Baggins. In fact I'm not really hungry-"

"Has someone else arrived?" The very familiar voice came from the right and Thorina had turned to find a very surprised Fili standing in the archway that led to the next room. "R-Rina...?"

She had smiled slowly, her smile broadening as a big grin broke out on his face. "Come here you!" he had said, striding forward and pulling her into his arms.

Thorina had tightened her arms around her friend and squeezed him hard. It felt good to be with the people she cared about again. Saying goodbye to Fili and his brother had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. She could still remember the sad expressions on their faces as they expressed that they would miss her terribly.

Fili had pulled back and called through to the adjoining room. "Kili, you'll never guess who is here!"

Thorina had turned to look at the archway, her heartbeat picking up. She was suddenly nervous about Kili's reaction to her appearance. Both he and his brother had stood by their uncle over his refusal to allow her to join them. What if he wasn't happy to see her? She held her breath and waited for the dark haired dwarf to appear.

"Is Uncle here already? I thought he-" Kili had appeared and his eyes swept the room, skimming over his brother and stopping on Thorina. "T-Thorina? What are you doing here?"

She had hesitated before smiling nervously. "I wasn't going to stand by and let you all go off without me."

Kili had stared at her for several moments before he took a step forward and then another and then pulled her into his arms. "Rina, I can't believe you're here."

"I've missed you all so much," she had whispered into his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

He had pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Thorin is not going to be happy."

And he wasn't.

Thorina knew that she had no choice but to accept her guardian's decision and stay behind. Even if it hurt to even think about staying behind again. She had watched the three most important people in her life walk away once and now she had to do it again. And this time she was stuck in an unknown place without even her studies to distract her. This thought caused her to pause for a moment.

"W-What should I do now?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

Thorin looked down at her, clearly going through his options. "I will not leave you here. You have no knowledge of this place. I do not want you attempting to find your way back from here either. However we also do not have time to take you back home."

She lowered her head, silently agreeing with his words. She did not relish the thought of being left here on her own. Following her friends was one thing. Finding her way on her own was another. "W-What do you propose I do then?"

Balin moved into the room and gave the young dwarf girl a comforting smile. "She could travel with us until we find a suitable place to leave her. Thorin, you could ensure she is safe and then we could carry on."

Thorin thought this over and slowly nodded his head. "I will see you to safety. I will not leave you uncared for." He then reached out and rubbed his ward's cheek affectionately before turning and striding from the room. "That is my final decision."

The remaining dwarves all stared after him in silence before the hobbit spoke up from the doorway. "I will find you some blankets Miss Thorina. You can take the other bedroom if you so wish."

"That is very kind of you Bilbo but I wish to stay with my friends." She rather liked the little hobbit. He had made sure that she found some food and drink and appeared concerned with her comfort. However Thorina was a dwarf and knew how to rough it just like her companions. She appreciated his concern though and offered him a grateful smile. "Thank you for giving us all a space to stay."

Bilbo chuckled and his cheeks grew pink. "With respect Miss, I don't think I have much choice." She giggled and nodded her head in understanding. The poor hobbit had been through quite a bit this evening. Firstly having his cosy home swamped with dwarves he didn't know and then being invited on a quest that obviously frightened him. He straightened up and gave a short little bow. "I will bid you all a good night then."

"Goodnight Mr. Baggins," she chorused with the others. He turned and left the room with Balin following behind him. That just left her and Fili and Kili.

"So...it appears like I'll be coming with you after all," she said quietly. "For a little while at least."

The oldest dwarf smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I still can't believe you managed to follow us all the way here."

She went to reply with some kind of witty remark but Kili beat her to it. "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt!"

Thorina drew back, surprised at his words. She thought he was happy to see her but now he was practically simmering with anger. "K-Kili..."

"No," he interrupted, jabbing his finger in Thorin's direction. "Everything Thorin said was right. You have never left the Blue Mountains before, never really fought, and you take off after us like this."

Fili gave his brother a worried look. "Kili, she knows she was reckless." He placed a hand on the other dwarf's shoulder but Kili shrugged it off.

"No she needs to hear this. She needs to know how much danger she's put herself in." He was arm's length away from her now and he fixed his brown eyes on her hazel ones. "Do you know how hard it was to leave you behind, Rina? I was worried sick. We've always been there to keep an eye on you, to make sure you stay out of trouble. And I had to leave you for I don't know how long."

Thorina blinked and glanced at Fili before turning back to Kili. "D-Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you leave? The only family I have left in the world were leaving me." Her voice shock and Kili swallowed convulsively. "A-And I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Kili sighed and rubbed his forehead. "The only reason I could focus on this journey was because I knew you were safe. And now you've been dragged into goodness knows what and I'll have to keep my eye on you all the time."

Anger flared in Thorina's eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't realise I was such a nuisance."

"He's just concerned. We both are," said Fili quickly. He glared at his brother. "Right, Kili?"

"I just wanted to keep you as far away from all of this as possible," he replied, his anger diminishing. He reached out and caught her hand with his own. His expression lightened and his eyes crinkled at the corners. "I suppose this means I can keep you out of trouble."

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder with her free hand. "You just wait and see. I will prove useful on this trip. I know how you boys love your food."

"You know us well." Kili smiled cheekily and punched her shoulder gently. "I'm pleased you're here."

Fili chuckled and thumped his brother on the back. "We will appreciate your company on this journey."

"Of course. Your company will be a welcome relief from the likes of Dwalin and Bifur," said Kili with a wink.

Thorina smiled at the return of the Kili she knew. She knew both dwarves were concerned for her safety and that she had a long way to go to convince them that she could be an asset to the company. But she had time. She would show them that she wouldn't hold them up, that she wouldn't be a burden and maybe, just maybe, she could show them that they needed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites. I would love to hear what you think of this one. I own nothing that is recognisable.

* * *

**3**

The night was drawing on and the dwarves were settling down to sleep. Bilbo had left a pile of blankets out and they each took one before finding a comfortable chair or spot on the floor and bedding down for the night.

Thorina had found herself a small wooden chair tucked back into a corner and curled up on it. The red cushion tied to the seat and the blanket wrapped around her shoulders provided her with some much appreciated comfort and she sank back into it to observe the others.

They were scattered about the room. Ori, Nori and Dori were gathered together on the other side of the room, each with their own blanket. Dori had removed a layer of his outer clothing and bundled the cloth up into a makeshift pillow. Nori and Ori appeared to be doing the same with their own overcoats. Bofur and Bifur were currently shuffling around on the floor by the fireplace, pushing and shoving as they tried to get the best position. Thorina gave a little giggle as Bifur wiggled to the right only to be followed by Bofur. Bifur glared at his cousin and moved further away before settling down again. Thorina caught the eye of the white haired dwarf Balin. He was situated in a chair in the opposite corner to Thorina and appeared to have snatched two extra blankets to pad out the chair. He nodded at her and she gave a small smile in return. The others were nowhere in sight, probably discussing their plans or in Bombur's case trying to find more food. And lastly Fili and Kili had bedded down just to the right of her.

She studied her two close friends as they got themselves comfortable on the stone floor of the hobbit hole, muttering to each other as they spread out their own blankets. Thorina wondered if they were talking about her and her assumption was confirmed when the younger brother glanced in her direction. He paused before giving her a reassuring smile and carrying on. Thorina thought the smile seemed slightly guilty and she could guess they were discussing their concerns over her joining them.

She sighed and glanced around the room again. The others were unmistakeably concerned about her accompanying them and she had caught many of them studying her in discomfort. She could understand their concerns and knew they were coming from a good place but their apparent lack of faith in her was beginning to annoy her. Yes she was the least experienced of them all, matching only Ori in fighting experience. Yes she was probably physically less able than them because of her sex. But she was a quick learner and had managed to retain much of her lessons. She was _not _going to be the nuisance they obviously all assumed she was going to be.

Tucking the blanket more tightly under her chin she relaxed back into her chair and returned her attention to Kili and Fili. They were bundled up now, reclining against the wall behind them. Fili was examining one of his blades but Kili was staring straight at her. She swallowed uncomfortably as her heartbeat skittered in response.

The dwarf had always done that to her. For as long as she could remember he had always been able to cut through the layers of disguise and see straight to the centre of her. He always had been able to tell how she was really feeling, regardless of the face she presented to the world. It was one of the reasons she and him had become good friends.

As if he could read her thoughts he tilted his head to the right and mouthed "_are you alright?"_

Thorina nodded gratefully and apparently satisfied he turned to say something to his brother. Settling back she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

_A young dwarvish girl with dark brown curls stared around at her surroundings in dread. She had managed to get lost... again. The young girl had been exploring the market with her mother, meandering between the market stalls and studying the wares on sale when she must have wandered too far and for too long, because she was now well and truly lost._

_"Mother!" she called out, looking around wildly."M-Mother!" she called out again, her voice breaking and betraying her fear. She turned around and scanned the crowds as she was jostled time and time again. "Where are you?"_

_Somebody suddenly bumped into her from behind and threw her forward on to the ground. She rolled over and glared up to see who had knocked her down. The perpetrator was a dark haired boy who looked only marginally older than herself. He grinned at her cheekily with his hands on his hips._

"_Why did you fall over?" he asked with a laugh._

_Thorina pushed herself up and pointed her finger at him. "You! You pushed me over!"_

_The young dwarf frowned at the female. "I did not! Did I Fili?" Another boy peered at her over his shoulder and shrugged to which the first boy rolled his eyes. "Well I didn't. You were standing in the way."_

_Thorina straightened up indignantly, her previous fear completely forgotten. "You are very rude, you are!"_

_Fili chuckled at her and nudged the other boy's shoulders. "I think you made her angry, Kili."_

"_You've made my dress dirty!" she said with a pout, gesturing at the stained skirt. "This is a new dress, this is." _

_Kili stared at the young girl with the bright hazel eyes and wild ringlets and laughed again. "Quite a fierce little thing aren't you." He held out his hand. "I'm Kili and this is my brother Fili."_

_Thorina frowned at his sudden change of attitude. She stared at his hand suspiciously before taking it and shaking it. "My name is Thorina."_

"_Are you here on your own?" asked the fair haired Fili. As the older and more responsible of the two he deemed it an appropriate question to ask._

_The young dwarf girl shook her head. "I'm here with my mother. I don't know where she has gone."_

_Kili looked around and then turned back to the others. He puffed out his chest and lifted his chin. "Don't worry, we will help you find her."_

_Thorina chuckled and studied the two dwarf brothers. Fili had wavy golden hair and light eyes. His hair was braided on both sides of his head, fastened at the ends with silver beads. His brother was as dark as he was light. His hair was completely un-braided but pulled back with a binding. They nearly matched each other in height though Fili was taller by a sliver. She decided she quite liked them and their easy smiles. She gave a nod and smiled at them. "I think-"_

_She was interrupted by someone calling her name and all three of them turned. Thorina was pleased to find her mother approaching their group. "Thorina, there you are! Didn't I tell you to stay close! I turn my back for one second-"_

_Thorina ignored her shouting and grabbed her mother's hand. "Mother, Mother! I've made some new friends."_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear any comments you have.


End file.
